Shadow Games
by Fire Dragon of Darkness
Summary: Jou and Mai are slayers on a routine patrol when Mai is captured. Seto is a vampire who has postponed his feeding for too long and now has to find a 'victim.' All three end up at the local cemetery where their stories will intertwine.
1. Playing Within the Darkness

Shadow Games   
  
Chapter 1: Playing Within the Darkness  
  
  
  
Author: Fire Dragon of Darkness   
  
  
  
E-mail: SGBA2815@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All I've got to say is that you'd have to be really daft to believe that I own these   
  
characters or anything related to YGO or BtVS (which is where some of the inspiration for this   
  
story came from). If I did, I wouldn't be here writing stories, but rather lounging around in some   
  
multi-million dollar mansion.   
  
  
  
Author Notes: I'd also like to point out that this is my first YGO fic so if you have any comments   
  
or constructive criticism, feel free to write them in your review or e-mail me, just don't be overly   
  
harsh. Oh, and this fic will contain my favorite pairing which is S/J so if you're homophobic, just   
  
don't read it. Well, now that's done, on with the story.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Leaning against a tall oak tree, Joey Wheeler [1] fought to catch his breath. Tonight's patrol had   
  
been particularly eventful, yet he was still bored. So far he had dealt with five vampires, three   
  
demons and one particularly menacing zombie all on his own. This was because his patrolling   
  
partner and fellow slayer, Mai Valentine was currently MIA. She had asked for a night off to go   
  
on a date. He glanced at his watch. His shift had started at eight. It was now midnight.  
  
  
  
'Four hours down, four to go.' The blond sighed to himself. He picked up his stake from where it   
  
lay on the moist grass and continued on towards the graveyard. It was the ideal spot to find   
  
restless night creatures.   
  
  
  
"I wish Mai were here. She'd know how to make this patrol not seem as tedious," Joey muttered   
  
to himself.   
  
  
  
"You called?" A feminine voice teased from behind. A look of surprise and elation crossed the   
  
teen's face.   
  
  
  
"Mai! What are you doing here? I thought you wanted tonight off."  
  
  
  
"Well, I did at first. But my date was so ridiculously dull that I had to leave. He made a ninety-  
  
minute movie seem like one of those really long, plotless TV ones with his constant talking. Not   
  
to mention he had poor fashion sense and simply didn't fulfill my needs." She smiled. "So I guess   
  
in the end I'd rather be looking for demons with you than be bored to death."  
  
  
  
"So you missed me?" he grinned.  
  
  
  
"Wipe that smug look of your face, Joey. That wasn't what I said at all."  
  
  
  
"Deny it all you want Mai, but I know you really care,"   
  
  
  
"Okay then, slayer boy. I can tell when I'm not wanted."  
  
  
  
"Seems like I struck a nerve." he called out jokingly to her retreating form.  
  
  
  
Having heard that, Mai strode back over to the brown-eyed boy. She then grabbed her stake   
  
from the back pocket of her jeans and smacked him in the back of the head with its hilt.   
  
  
  
"What the hell? I was only kidding." asked Joey as he rubbed the back of his head where a welt   
  
would clearly form.  
  
  
  
"Well, I simply don't appreciate being mocked."   
  
  
  
"But it's so amusing to see you get angry."  
  
  
  
In response, the violet-eyed girl turned her back to him and huffed. Truth be told, Joey had in   
  
fact struck a nerve. Mai did have feelings for Joey and she knew it would never happen   
  
considering his affinity for boys, making her particularly sensitive about the subject. What was   
  
even more irksome was that she had confided this in Joey and yet he continued to tease her   
  
mercilessly.   
  
  
  
"C'mon Mai, don't be mad." She flinched when his hand touched his shoulder.   
  
"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have made fun of your inappropriate feelings towards me..." Joey   
  
smiled to himself. He had managed to insert a quip into his apology. "...How about I buy you a   
  
cup of coffee once our shift's over."   
  
Mai seemed to accept this. "Alright. Let's just get this patrol over with. But, it'd better be   
  
expensive coffee..." she muttered in response as they made their way to the city cemetery.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
Mokuba Kaiba gently knocked on the door which led to his brother's home office, while carefully   
  
carrying a tray with a bowl of hot soup. He waited for a response before entering. Hearing none,   
  
he turned the doorknob and entered.   
  
"Big brother?"   
  
Seto turned around in his chair, his cerulean eyes seemingly lifeless.   
  
"What is it Mokuba?"   
  
  
  
"I know you haven't been feeling well lately, so I decided to bring some soup." Mokuba replied   
  
placing the steaming bowl on his brother's desk, being careful not to spill any on the many   
  
scattered sheets of paper.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, but I think I need to take a walk outside now." It had been almost a week since he   
  
had last feeded, which would have killed weaker vampires. And he was growing weaker by the   
  
hour. Seto always tried to postpone feeding on humans as long as possible. He hated hurting   
  
innocents.  
  
  
  
"Can I come with you?" Mokuba asked hopefully.   
  
  
  
Sternly he answered his younger brother. "You know this isn't a regular walk."  
  
  
  
"But Seto..."  
  
  
  
"Mokuba. I want you here at home, where I know you'll be safe. It's too risky with you around. I   
  
don't want you to get hurt."  
  
  
  
"Okay, I understand, but be careful."  
  
  
  
"I promise." The raven-haired boy smiled at that. His brother always kept his promises.   
  
The older Kaiba grabbed his dark blue trench coat and gently ruffled his brother's hair. Mokuba   
  
followed Seto down the stairs.   
  
  
  
"Seto?"  
  
  
  
"Hmm."  
  
  
  
"Try not to kill anyone." Mokuba said solemnly but jokingly.   
  
  
  
"I make no such promise," Seto smirked. Mokuba always liked to joke about his vampirism to   
  
keep the moment light and to show that he cared about him.  
  
  
  
"Now go to bed it's gotta be way past your bedtime."  
  
  
  
"Okay, okay. Don't see why I have to though. Tomorrow's Saturday." However, the younger boy   
  
complied. He didn't want to start an argument considering his brother looked like he was about   
  
to faint.  
  
  
  
So with one last look at his sibling, Seto shut the front door. Stomps could be heard on the stairs.   
  
He shook his head. An almost smile was on his lips. Walking through the entrance of the heavy   
  
iron bars that surrounded his home, the tall teen felt a harsh wind whipping against his face and   
  
auburn hair. Kaiba pulled his trench coat tightly around his body and continued on. It was going   
  
to be a long night.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
Mai Valentine pushed open the rusted gate leading into the cemetery. Her hand brushed against   
  
a dusty cobweb. She cringed, but continued walking in.  
  
  
  
"Joey, this is creeping me out."   
  
  
  
"Then you're definitely in the wrong profession."  
  
  
  
She glared at him. "Like I had a choice. And it's not that. Something seems off tonight."  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about? We've barely been here five minutes."  
  
  
  
"But, doesn't it seem a little quieter and not to mention colder than usual?"  
  
  
  
Joey did notice a chill in the air. He definitely regretted his choice in attire, which consisted of   
  
thin, worn in jeans and a light jacket over a simple short-sleeved shirt.   
  
  
  
"I guess you're right about the cold part, but aren't you being a little paranoid. I mean what did   
  
you expect? A ticker-tape parade? Zombies and demons in pretty dresses on a bunch of floats?"  
  
  
  
"Don't make fun of me, Joseph. I'm telling you that something's not right. And it's freezing here.   
  
Let me borrow your jacket?"  
  
  
  
"Fine, but only 'cause I'm a gentleman." Joey took off his jacket grudgingly and handed it to Mai.   
  
He rubbed his bare arms to keep warm. Gratefully, Mai slipped on the jacket and buttoned it.   
  
  
  
"That's much better. Thanks"  
  
  
  
"No problem. Why don't we just keep on walking and see if anything's around. If not we'll call it a   
  
night and head over to the café on Main St."  
  
  
  
"Sounds good to me."   
  
Mai and Joey started to walk down the stoned path, which divided the graveyard into two parts,   
  
but Mai stopped abruptly when she heard a rustling in the bushes to the right of them.   
  
  
  
"Joey?" she whispered somewhat alarmed.   
  
  
  
"What now?"  
  
  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
  
  
"Hear what?" Joey was getting a little irritated.  
  
  
  
"There was a noise coming from over there." She pointed to a clump of bushes growing near a   
  
couple of tombstones.   
  
  
  
"I guess we're not as alone as we thought then. Get me my stake. It's in my jacket pocket." She   
  
obliged and grabbed hers as well, just in case.   
  
  
  
"Here." She handed it to him, while gripping her own tightly in her other hand.   
  
  
  
Joey held his wooden stake, ready to strike and went to inspect the area where Mai said the   
  
noise was coming from.   
  
  
  
"Anyone there..." he called out loudly. "...Whatever you are, you might as well come out. Can't   
  
hide from us forever." The last part came out tauntingly.  
  
  
  
"Seriously, what's with all the mocking tonight?"   
  
  
  
"Don't think it matters 'cause there's nothing here. It was probably some random animal," he   
  
responded from his position behind the tombstones and plants.  
  
  
  
"This is a graveyard. I doubt that little cute furry animals spend their nights here. And it sounded   
  
like something big, maybe a demon of some sort."   
  
  
  
"You're definitely way too paranoid for your own good."  
  
  
  
"Why don't you ever believe me?"  
  
  
  
"Well, you've got to admit that you always say you hear something when we're at any cemetery,   
  
yet nothing ever shows up."   
  
  
  
"Fine. I'll find it myself." Mai angrily stormed up the path clutching her stake.   
  
  
  
Defeated, Joey sighed. "Women," he muttered to himself. Five minutes had passed when he   
  
heard a feminine shriek.   
  
"Shit." he cursed running off to where he heard the scream.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
Seto Kaiba walked as fast as he could to the local graveyard in his current weakened state. He   
  
recalled running into a couple of vampires there before and figured that since if was nearing one   
  
thirty in the morning, he would see some others. That way he could find out where they were   
  
getting their fresh blood from. Seto frowned at that thought. He didn't like the idea of   
  
'victimizing' someone just for the sake of his own well being.  
  
'After tonight, I'll have Mokuba help me find an substitute to preying on innocents,' he thought   
  
to himself. He had just reached the cemetery gates, when he heard a high-pitched scream from   
  
a voice that was obviously female. The brunet rushed past the practically ancient gates and down   
  
the path to wherever the cry for help came from.   
  
He smirked. 'I wonder what Yugi and his pathetic group of friends would say if they found out   
  
that I wasn't as cold-hearted as they thought.'   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
"Mai!" Joey shouted.  
  
  
  
"Over here little boy," answered a deep, icy voice that definitely didn't belong to Mai.   
  
  
  
Joey turned to see a black-haired man holding Mai tightly with a knife to her throat.  
  
  
  
"You know, you should have listened to your girlfriend here when she said she heard something,"   
  
sneered the man, white fangs visible in the moonlight.   
  
  
  
"Vampire."   
  
  
  
"Aren't we perceptive?" the man responded sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"Let go of her."  
  
  
  
"I think not. She is quite a specimen. Delicate and elegant. And her neck is very appealing. After   
  
all, I haven't fed in two or three days..." The vampire proceeded to lightly run the cold steel   
  
blade along Mai's neck leaving a trail of blood, which he roughly licked off as she flinched at his   
  
touch. "...Sweet too."  
  
  
  
"Leave her the hell alone," he growled.  
  
  
  
"You're a very possessive one," came the response.  
  
  
  
Joey clenched his hand tightly in anger. The sharp wood of his stake cut through his flesh. His   
  
crimson blood dripped to the grass leaving a miniature puddle. The blond knew he was trapped.   
  
If he tried to make a move, the vampire would surely kill Mai. He glanced into Mai's terrified   
  
lavender eyes with his own very apologetic ones. There was only one thing left to do.   
  
  
  
"Take me instead."   
  
  
  
  
  
TBC   
  
  
  
  
  
Finally finished the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Please read and review and tell me if you   
  
want me to continue.   
  
  
  
A/N: [1] I prefer to use to English version of the character names for this story   
  
  
  
And I'm attempting to keep everyone as IC as possible, but I think I'm failing miserably.   
  
  
  
  
  
First Posted: 8-30-03  
  
Revised:3-13-04 


	2. Lost Amidst the Night

bShadow Games/b  
  
bChapter 2: Lost Amidst the Night/b  
  
Seto's run came to a dead halt. In the shadows, a couple of feet away from him were the outlines of three people. He breathed a small sigh of relief that he hadn't been spotted yet and ducked behind the nearest tombstone watching the scene unveil before his eyes. One of the figures that he couldn't identify because of the lack of light suddenly spoke.  
  
"Take me instead."  
  
Seto frowned. He recognized that voice, but couldn't quite identify whom it belonged to. He then heard a feminine gasp.  
  
"Mai, it's the only way," came the voice again.  
  
"Well isn't this an interesting turn of events." came a stoic voiced reply. ".the slayer is going to risk his life in exchange for his girlfriend's. And people say chivalry is dead."  
  
Seto then heard a bitter laugh. He squinted slightly as his eyes adjusted to the moonlight moving as close as he possibly could without being notices by the obscure figures.  
  
By what he could tell there was a tall male holding a woman who seemed to be struggling and a few feet away was another male. Seto tried to piece things together.  
  
'The other male called the woman, Mai. Could it be Mai Valentine? One of the vampires told me she was a slayer. That certainly explains why she would be here at this hour. And that other voice sounds so familiar, why can't I place it. Should I try to step in, help the girl out or will I make things worse and possibly get her hurt?' Seto was conflicted.  
  
"Well you certainly are a brave one." came the cold voice again. ".But, answer me this. Are you prepared to sacrifice yourself and abandon everything you stand for?"  
  
"Yes. I'm positive now set her free," came the tentative response.  
  
Seto watched as the dark figure harshly push the girl away. He quickly grabbed the other male, who dropped a tool of some sort and held what appeared to be a knife against his neck.  
  
"No Joey, don't do it," the girl cried out before she fell to the ground, knocking herself out cold as her head hit a gravestone.  
  
'The mutt!' his mind exclaimed in surprise. He could finally see Joey's face in the moonlight. It was etched in fear and worry as Joey looked helplessly at the unconscious young woman.  
  
Seto now knew he had to do something, as much as he disliked Joey Wheeler he didn't want any more innocent blood on his hands. His hand fingered the sterling silver switchblade in his pocket. He quickly took it out flipping it open.  
  
"Let him go."  
  
The vampire turned in surprise, while maintaining his death grip on Joey to find a tall young man holding a gleaming blade similar to his own knife.  
  
"And who would you would be?" the vampire asked scathingly.  
  
"That would be none of your business. Now let the mongrel go," Seto replied coolly. He ignored the daggers Joey was glaring at him after the dog comment.  
  
"What if I don't?" the vampire countered.  
  
"Then I'll be forced to do this." With that Seto hurled his weapon at the vampire, hitting him squarely in the arm on purpose. Stunned, he momentarily loosened his grasp on Joey enabling him to grab his fallen stake and rush to Mai's side, checking to see if she was all right.  
  
Face filled with contempt, the vampire pulled the blade from his arm and dropped it.  
  
"That was a stupid move," he snarled making his pointed fangs very evident.  
  
"You're a vampire too," Seto simply stated.  
  
"Too? What the hell are you talking about Kaiba? You mean you're one of them?" came Joey's puzzled voice.  
  
Seto scowled. Of all the people to discover his secret, it had to be big- mouthed Joey Wheeler, who also happened to be a vampire slayer. However, he didn't have a chance to answer because once the vampire saw that he was temporarily distracted he whistled loudly.  
  
Joey and a finally conscious Mai looked up to see that a cluster of vampires had emerged from the shadows and surrounded them.  
  
"Well, this doesn't look too good for us," Mai said dryly.  
  
"Can't say I didn't tell you that you were making a big mistake," was the vampire's acrimonious retort.  
  
"That wasn't us." He gestured to Mai and himself. "It was moneybags over there throwing knives."  
  
"Shut up," came the strained voice of Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Or what? You'll kill me. I pretty much run the risk of dying either way."  
  
"You're. No one's going to die."  
  
"How can you say that when we're clearly surrounded by homicidal blood- suckers?"  
  
"You'd better watch your words mutt."  
  
The irked vampire clutched his wounded arm, scarlet blood flowing freely.  
  
"I really hate to break up this little exchange, but as you can see, you're completely encircled. And my companions and I are absolutely famished."  
  
Joey's hazel eyes darted nervously around and he spotted five or six other vampires licking their parched lips, exposing razor-sharp fangs.  
  
"You won't win without a fight." Joey stated boldly.  
  
"Very well then. You want a fight? You've got one." With that the vampires rushed at them from all sides.  
  
The first one, a petite, shorthaired woman lunged at Mai. She didn't get far, as Mai had her stake out and she ran directly into it, becoming a pile of dust.  
  
Seto, still weak from the lack of blood in his system, felt a sudden burst of adrenaline. He rushed towards the vampire he had thrown his knife at and tackled him to the ground. He picked up his fallen switchblade, which was covered in blood and stabbed the vampire with it and he too exploded into dust. Then the brown-haired teen collapsed in exhaustion at a nearby tombstone.  
  
Joey had turned just in time to see a strong-looking vampire coming at him with a knife. He dodged what could have been a fatal blow and kicked his attacker in the stomach causing him to fall backwards on to a tombstone and drop his weapon. Joey seeing the vampire off-balanced, slammed his stake into his foe's stomach.  
  
The blond-haired boy looked around and saw that Mai was in a comfortable position to slay another vampire. 'How many vampires were there?' He himself had slain two, Mai was about to do the same and Seto had slain the one that had held Mai hostage.  
  
'That means there are two left.' Joey's eyes landed on Seto's form, slumped across a tombstone. 'He doesn't look too good. I'd better check on him. After all he did save my life.'  
  
Seto groaned. He definitely needed blood immediately. He looked straight up to see one of the remaining vampires ready to plunge a dagger into his torso.  
  
Seto closed his eyes. He knew he didn't have the strength to save himself, so he silently prayed that Mokuba would be safe and waited for a sharp pain to come.  
  
The cobalt-eyed teen finally looked up to see Joey standing, stake in hand, where the vampire had been only seconds ago. He also saw that he was now covered in gray ash. His eyes drifted once again to Joey and he faded into darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Seto? Please don't die."  
  
Sapphire eyes fluttered open to see a concerned boy peering over.  
  
"Mokuba?"  
  
"Big brother!" the younger Kaiba exclaimed. "You're okay."  
  
"How did I get here?" Seto found that he was in the comfort of his own bedroom.  
  
"Joey and Mai brought you. They said that you helped them out. I think it's really good that you're starting to make friends, Seto."  
  
Seto ignored the last sentence and looked around. Sure enough his eyes soon landed on the aforementioned light-haired teen who was currently sitting by Seto's desk twirling around in his rolling chair.  
  
"What's he doing here?"  
  
Almost immediately the spinning wheels stopped.  
  
"Seto, I told you already. Joey and Mai brought you here. Mai had to go home, but Joey stayed here to see if you were alright."  
  
"I'm alive aren't I? Now tell the mutt to leave as I am in no condition to get up myself."  
  
"Y'know Kaiba, it's not a good idea to insult someone who just saved your life. Maybe next time I'll leave you there to die."  
  
"I saved yours first. We're even now so you can leave."  
  
"Not yet Kaiba. First, I want some answers."  
  
"Get the hell out of my house!" Seto got up from his bed angrily only to fall into Joey's strong arms.  
  
"Take your hands off me." Seto was too weak to struggle.  
  
"Big brother. He's only trying to help."  
  
Joey gently lifted Seto and placed him on the bed.  
  
"You should really listen to the little guy. He really cares about you."  
  
"Shut up." Seto hissed in response.  
  
"Fair enough. But, seriously you look terrible. You're much paler than usual and you look like you're about to collapse any second from now. Does this have anything to do with the.vampire thing?"  
  
Seto knew there was no point in denying it, since Joey had been there when he admitted it.  
  
"I need to feed. Haven't done so in a week. Didn't want to hurt anybody else."  
  
"How long have you been...one of them? I wouldn't have known. You don't even have fangs."  
  
"I was bitten a couple of months ago when I was walking late at night. And about the fangs, they only come out when I'm about to feed. Shouldn't an experienced slayer such as yourself know that?"  
  
Joey turned red in embarrassment. "It's not like I researched them or anything."  
  
"Stupid dog."  
  
"Hey, I heard that."  
  
"You were supposed to. Which is why I said it aloud."  
  
"Stop being a smart ass for once Kaiba. This is serious. Are you going to die if you don't get any blood soon?"  
  
Seto nodded weakly.  
  
"Then that leaves us with only one option."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"You're going to have to feed off me."  
  
bTBC/b  
  
bA/N:/b This is my pathetic attempt at a cliffhanger. Again I apologize for everyone not being as IC as I would like. So please read and review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
